A Confession and A Question
by AiTema
Summary: Pernyataan teman Shikadai yang membuatnya harus bertanya pada ayah dan ibunya /"Em, ba-bagaimana caranya menolak pernyataan cinta?"/ "-jika suatu saat nanti aku telah menjadi ninja yang hebat, walaupun itu merepotkan. Aku yang akan menyatakan perasaanku padamu." / OOC, Oneshot, pls RnR


**A C** **onfession and A Question**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING! OOC, gaje, ga nyambung, alur kecepetan, typo, dll. Oneshot, pls RnR**

 **Summary :** **Pernyataan teman Shikadai yang membuatnya harus bertanya pada ayah dan ibunya /** **"Em, ba-bagaimana caranya menolak pernyataan cinta?"/ "-jika suatu saat nanti aku telah menjadi ninja yang hebat, walaupun itu merepotkan. Aku yang akan menyatakan perasaanku padamu." / OOC, Oneshot, pls RnR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari mulai tenggelam di langit Konoha, semua siswa akademi sudah mulai berpulangan ke rumah dari kegiatan sehari-harinya disekolah termasuk Shikadai Nara. Anak semata wayang penasehat hokage itu berjalan dengan santai dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku celananya. Ia menatap langit sore kala itu memandangi awan yang mengambang dengan bebasnya. _Ah, andaikan hidupku sebebas awan itu_. Tak terasa kini langkahnya telah membawanya sampai kerumah. "Aku pulang." Shikadai melepaskan sepatu ninjanya lalu menaruhnya di rak sepatu.

"Selamat datang!" Sahut seseorang dari arah dapur, sudah pasti ibunya. Bocah yang mewarisi mata darkgreen ibunya itu melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya.

Ada yang aneh dengan bocah 12 tahun itu. Entah apa yang merasukinya, biasanya jika sudah berbaring dikasur ia akan langsung memejamkan matanya dan memasuki alam mimpi. Lalu ibunya akan meneriakinya atau datang ke kamarnya untuk makan malam. Tapi kali ini tidak, ia hanya berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil menerawang sesuatu.

"Semuanya benar- benar merepotkan." Benar! Ternyata ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya sekarang ini. Nampak raut kebingungan dan cemas di wajah tampannya itu. Ingin bertanya pada ibunya saja sepertinya kurang efektif, mungkin ia akan menanyakan saat ayahnya sudah pulang saja.

"SHIKADAI! WAKTUNYA MAKAN!" Ah! Ibunya sudah meneriakinya.

Dengan langkah gontai Shikadai memasuki ruang makan. Hanya ada Temari yang menunggunya untuk makan malam. Entah sudah keberapa kali ayahnya tak pernah sempat makan malam dengan mereka. Beruntung ia tak memiliki sifat seperti Boruto yang selalu protes karena Naruto tak pernah makan malam bersamanya semenjak menjabat sebagai hokage ketujuh. Jadi ia tak pernah marah atau melakukan hal aneh jika ayahnya tak bisa pulang.

"Nah sini Shikadai, ibu memasak makanan kesukaanmu hari ini." _Tumben_. Itu yang ada dipikiran Shikadai, jarang-jarang ibunya memasak makanan kesukaannya.

"Selamat Makan!" Ucap keduanya bersamaan. Shikadai hanya melamun sambil mengaduk-aduk nasinya tanpa ada niatan untuk melahapnya.

Sadar akan tingkah anaknya yang tak biasa, Temaripun menegurnya. "Ada apa Shikadai? Kenapa tak dimakan?"

"Hah? Ti-tidak ada apa-apa bu." Ucap Shikadai yang tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung memakan nasinya. "ini enak bu."

"Hm, baiklah. Cepat habiskan makananmu, dan setelah itu kerjakan pr kalau ada." Temari tak memaksa anaknya untuk bercerita. _Toh,_ dia akan cerita dengan sendirinya nanti.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam Shikadai langsung beranjak ke kamarnya tanpa ada niatan membantu ibunya membereskan piring-piring kotor dimeja makan dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur, melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat sebelum makan malam.

"Aish! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Semuanya terasa merepotkan!" Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sampai helaian-helaian rambutnya keluar.

Semuanya terasa merepotkan baginya, tapi kali ini berbeda. Anak itu benar-benar tak bisa menangkis pikiran buruk yang hinggap dikepalanya, ingin rasanya sekarang ia berubah menjadi awan saja agar tak perlu repot-repot memikirkan sesuatu yang buruk.

 _"A-aku me-menyukaimu Shikadai!"_ Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang dipikiran Shikadai. _Aih! Bahkan umur kami belum mencapai remaja. Merepotkan._ Rutuk Shikadai dalam hati.

"Aku pulang!" Terdengar teriakkan dari luar, itu ayahnya. Apa ia harus bertanya pada ayahnya? Atau tetap memikirkan semuanya sendirian? Merepotkan.

"Selamat datang Shikamaru." Sahut Temari, kali ini ia sudah berada diruang tamu. "Mau mandi atau makan dulu?" Tanyanya pada sang suami tercinta.

"Mandi saja." Jawab sang suami.

"Baiklah, akan ku panaskan makan malam untukmu."

"Temari!" Panggil penasehat hokage itu. "Mau ikut mandi?" Jelas sekali itu bukanlah pertanyaan tapi permintaan yang tersembunyi, _ck._

"Tidak! Aku sudah mandi." Dengan tegas kakak tertua Gaara menolak ajakkan suaminya itu. Kecewa? Tentu saja, tapi apa mau dikata.

.

.

.

.

Shikadai keluar dari kamarnya, mencari-cari dimana keberadaan ayah dan ibunya. Ia menemukan kedua orangtuanya sedang berbincang diruang makan. Terlihat ayahnya baru saja menyelesaikan acara makan malamnya yang ditemani sang ibu. Dan sekarang mereka sedang meminum teh bersama.

"Ayah! Ibu!" Panggilnya kepada Shikamaru. Kedua orangtuanya mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada Shikadai yang baru datang.

"Ada apa nak?" Sahut sang ayah.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Rupanya Shikadai tak pandai basa-basi. _Shikamaru sekali!_ Pikir Temari.

"Bertanya apa?" Tanya sambil menyesap tehnya. Tentu Shikamaru penasaran apa yang ingin ditanyakan anak semata wayangnya itu.

Jarang-jarang Shikadai bertanya padanya atau Temari dikarenakan memiliki otak yang jenius seperti dirinya membuat Shikadai menjadi anak yang dapat mengerti sesuatu dengan cepat tanpa harus bertanya atau meminta penjelasan yang panjang. Pasti kali ini anaknya sedang mengalami masalah yang rumit. Percintaan misalnya? Ya, Shikamaru sadar terlalu cepat bagi Shikadai merasakan hal-hal seperti itukan? Jadi pasti hal lain yang akan ditanyakannya.

"Em, ba-bagaimana caranya menolak pernyataan cinta?" Pertanyaan Shikadai membuat Shikamaru tersedak dan Temari menampilkan raut bingung. Apa yang memasuki pikiran anaknya sampai bertanya seperti itu?

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Maksudmu?" Shikamaru meminta penjelasan lebih detail kepada anaknya itu tentang maksud pertanyaannya.

"Jadi begini-" Shikadai menggantung penjelasannya. "Tapi ayah dan ibu jangan tertawa ya!" Tegasnya pada Temari dan Shikamaru.

"Bahkan kami tidak tahu apa yang ingin kau jelaskan Shikadai." Sela Temari sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya dari anak semata wayangnya itu.

"ck, merepotkan. Jadi begini-" Shikadai menarik napasnya sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya, lalu melanjutkannya.

 _Flashback On._

 _Shikadai sedang berjalan santai di halaman akademinya mencari-cari tempat yang aman dan jauh dari keributan untuk tidur. "Shi-shikadai!" Panggil seorang gadis cilik dengan mata coklat tua dan surai hitam kecoklatan. Dia adalah Tan Youmei, gadis dengan darah China yang pindah ke akademinya 3 bulan yang lalu._

 _Dengan malas Shikadaipun menyahut. "Ada apa?" Semoga saja bukan hal yang merepotkan Shikadai._

 _"Ja-jadi be-begini-" Dengan terbata-bata gadis cilik itu berkata. "Se-sejak a-aku ma-masuk ke akademi, se-semua murid laki-laki selalu mengerumuniku. ke-kecuali Shikadai." Dengan sabar Shikadai menunggu penjelasan gadis itu._

 _"Shi-shikadai ju-juga orang yang je-jenius-" Shikadai menatap wajah Youmei yang sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus. "A-aku selalu memperhatikan Shi-shikadai. Ka-kau me-miliki si-sifat yang berbeda." Lanjut gadis keturunan China itu lagi._

 _"Lalu? Cepatlah sedikit, waktu istirahat sudah mau habis. Merepotkan." Sepertinya kesabaran Shikadai sudah menipis, waktu tidurnya sudah berkurang!_

" _A-aku me-menyukaimu Shikadai!" Gadis itu mengatakannya dengan terbata-bata._

 _Takut salah dengar, Shikadai meminta gadis itu untuk mengulanginya lagi. "Apa?"_

 _"A-aku me-menyukai Shikadai!" Ulangnya sekali lagi. "Ti-tidak usah di-dijawab se-sekarang. Ja-jam is-istirahat sudah mau ber-berakhir. A-aku a-akan kembali ke -sampai ju-jumpa." Lanjut gadis bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu dengan terbata-bata dan langsung lari meninggalkan Shikadai yang masih terdiam mencerna keadaan._

 _Iapun tersadar dari lamunannya karena lonceng yang menandakan waktu istirahat telah selesai. "Merepotkan! aku tidak jadi tidurkan." keluhnya._

 _Flashback OFF._

"Jadi begitu bu,yah. Bahkan umur kami belum menginjak remaja, bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan seperti itu." Tutur Shikadai kepada kedua insan yang menjadi pendengar yang baik sedari tadi.

Suasana menjadi diam, tidak ada yang menyahut baik ayah atau ibunya. "HAHAHAHAHA! ADA JUGA YANG NAKSIR DENGANMU SHIKADAI! HAHAHA!" Tiba-tiba Temari sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah bisa mencerna cerita anaknya.

"Ibu! Aku serius. Merepotkan." Nada protes terdengar dari ucapan Shikadai dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

"Hm, baiklah. Jadi maksudmu kau ingin menolak gadis itu tanpa harus menyakiti perasaannya?" Untung ayahnya orang yang bijak dan tau situasi, jadi sang ayah langsung menanyakan tujuannya bercerita.

"Ya, begitulah yah. Akan sangat merepotkan jika aku menyakiti perasaannya."

Yang ada dalam pikiran Shikadai adalah wanita akan sangat merepotkan jika sudah galau apalagi menangis karena ditolak. Dan Shikadai berusaha mati-matian agar hal itu tidak terjadi padanya. Perempuan memang makhluk paling merepotkan di dunia, itulah yang ia anut dari ayahnya dari dulu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menerimanya saja Shikadai? Jadinyakan nanti jika sudah dewasa kau tidak usah repot-repot cari pasangan lagi. Ibu rasa Yumai itu tidak terlalu merepotkan bagimu. Hehe." Sepertinya, ibunya ini memang tidak tahu situasi.

"Ibu, kan sudah kubilang. Bahkan umur kami belum menginjak remaja dan belum lulus akademi. Dan namanya Youmei bukan Yumai bu. Merepotkan sekali." Mungkin Shikadai menyesal sudah cerita pada ibunya. Seharusnya ia cerita pada ayahnya saja.

"Sudah-sudah. Jadi begini nak, wanita itu rata-rata memiliki ego yang tinggi sehingga jarang sekali ada yang mau menyatakan perasaannya duluan. Mungkin kau sala satu pemuda yang beruntung dapat mendengar pernyataan cinta dari seorang gadis." Jelas ayahnya. Kali ini sepertinya Temari memutuskan menjadi pendengar yang baik saja.

Dengan tampang frustasinya, Shikadai bertanya pada ayahnya. "Jadi aku harus bagaimana yah?"

"Ya, karena umurmu belum cukup untuk menerima pernyataan seperti itu. Kau harus menolak. Itu gampang saja nak, walau agak merepotkan karena harus menjelaskan dengan panjang dan lebar. Karena wanita lebih mementingkan emosinya walaupun masih seorang gadis cilik seperti Youmei." Tutur Shikamaru kepada anak semata wayangnya itu. Otak jenius Shikadai mulai memahami penjelasan ayahnya itu.

"Jadi maksud ayah, aku harus menjelaskan bahwa umur kami belum cukup untuk masalah suka menyuka bukan karena aku tidak suka padanya. Tapi karena umur saja?"

"Ya! Benar sekali. Kan tidak menutup kemungkinan, kau juga suka padanya sebenarnya. Tapi karena kau merasa belum pantas kau ingin ia menunggumu sampai kau menjadi ninja yang hebat." Tutur Shikamaru memperjelas perkataannya yang sebelumnya.

"I-itu.. A-aku tidak menyukainya kok!" Bantah Shikadai dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"Tidak perlu gugup seperti itu Shikadai. Bukan kau sekali. Hahahaha." Goda ibu Shikadai itu sambil memamerkan senyum yang aneh menurut Shikadai.

Melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan jam 9 malam, Shikamarupun menyuruh anaknya untuk segera tidur "Hm, baiklah karena kau sudah mengerti sebaiknya kau tidur. Ini sudah larut malam."

"Baiklah. Selamat malam ayah,ibu." Shikadaipun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan melangkah masuk ke kamarnya.

"Malam nak." Ucap Temari dan Shikamaru bersamaan sambil memperhatikan anaknya yang sudah meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Sepertinya Shikadai sama sepertimu. Jenius dalam pelajaran tapi bodoh dalam percintaan." Kata-kata Temari membuat dahi Shikamaru berkerut.

"Ya, ya. Itu semua karena wanita itu merepotkan." Sanggah Shikamaru. Tiba-tiba sebua seringai muncul di wajah malas pemimpin klan Nara itu. "Hei, bagaimana kita buktikan siapa yang lebih pintar dalam percintaan."

Sadar dengan raut wajah suaminya berubah menjadi agak _yah_ aneh, perasaan putri Suna itu mulai tidak enak. "Apa mak-Hei!" Belum ia menyelesaikan perkataannya,Shikamaru telah menggendongnya ala bridal style. _Semoga Shikadai sudah tidur._

.

.

.

.

Pagi sudah menyapa para penduduk Konoha yang menandakan kegiatan sehari-hari mereka akan segera dimulai. Shikadai berjalan menuju akademinya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Tepat saat ia akan masuk ke kelasnya, ia melihat Youmei didepannya yang juga berjalan menuju kelas yang sama dengan Shikadai. _Baiklah, agak merepotkan tapi tidak apa-apa_.

"Youmei!" Merasa namanya dipanggil, Youmei menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. _Ah! Shikadai!_ Batinnya berdoa semoga Shikadai tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang tak diharapkannya. Shikadai berjalan mendekat ke tempat gadis itu berdiri.

"Y-ya?"

"Em, pernyataanmu yang kemarin-" Shikadai menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sedangkan Youmei menunggu dengan sabar berharap bukan penolakkan yang akan ia dapatkan. "-maaf, mungkin saat ini kita belum pantas untuk memulai hubungan yang dilakukan orang dewasa."

Youmei terdiam sesaat setelah Shikadai mengucapkan jawabannya."A-ah! Ya, se-seharusnya aku ti-tidak menyatakannya. Ma-maafkan aku." Ada nada kekecewaan yang tersirat dalam ucapannya, kecewa telah ditolak oleh laki-laki yang disukainya selama 2 bulan ini. Iapun menundukkan kepalanya dan beranjak pergi.

"Tapi-" Langkahnya terhenti karena suara Shikadai yang akan mengatakan sesuatu lagi. "-jika suatu saat nanti aku telah menjadi ninja yang hebat, walaupun itu merepotkan. Aku yang akan menyatakan perasaanku padamu." Tutur Shikadai.

Youmei mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya yang sudah muram kembali menampilkan senyum manisnya. Gadis itupun berbalik menatap Shikadai dengan wajahnya yang terlihat malas. Youmei menarik tangan Shikadai menuju kelas yang membuat keponakkan Kazekage Suna itu terkejut.

"H-hei!" Agak memprotes dengan apa yang dilakukan Youmei.

"Ayo, kita belajar! Aku juga akan menjadi ninja yang hebat. Dan tidak akan kalah dengan Shikadai." Youmei menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Shikadai dengan menampilkan senyumannya. Kali ini Shikadai yang gugup.

"B-baiklah. Merepotkan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

hai hai! kembali lagi dengan AiTema yang membuat fic tentang ShikaTemaDai yang ga bermutu #nangisdipojokkan. Oke, jadi ceritanya sebenernya fokus ke Shikadai dan Tan Youmei . Tan Youmei itu murid pindahan dari suatu desa :v dan memiliki darah China ya. Dengan mata coklat dan rambut hitam ke coklat-coklatan ya mirip-mirip Tenten gitu dan Tan Youmei itu OCnya Ai ya hihihi. Tan itu adalah margaku jadi ya pake itu aja, terus kalo Youmei itu berasal dari kata dalam bahasa Mandarin 优美 yang pin yinnya itu Yōuměi yang artinya anggun.

Kan umur 12 tuhkan masih kecil2 unyuunyynuyuyu gitukan. Jadi ya menurut si Shikadai belum pantes untuk suka-sukaan, padahal sebenernya shikadai itu suka juga sama Youmei. Jadi si Shikadai mau jadi ninja hebat dulu baru bakal nyatain perasaannya ke Youmei, bukan Youmei yang nyatain perasaannya. Mungkin alurnya kecepetan dan ga nyambung yah.

jadi mohon Reviewnya senpai, semoga diirikuh bisa semakin baik dalam membuat cerita.

Best Regards,

AiTema


End file.
